


Lucky you

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Beatles - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mother's Day, Mother-Son Relationship, One Shot, Sad, Slash, The Beatles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: I was wondering if you do a fix where john and Paul are both sad on Mother’s Day. ( i know it’s past Mother’s Day, but it was too cute an idea)<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Time line: 50’s<br/>Pairing: Mclennon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky you

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://thewritingberry.tumblr.com/post/85857409960/lucky-you-mclennon-one-shot

Mother’s Day is a beautiful, fun day of the year. A day to take the woman that made you happen and thank her for being not so careful about a condom. The day all mother’s had an excuse to actually make their kids do their housework and without complaint.

Today was a surprisingly sunny Mother’s Day in Liverpool, children everywhere played around on the street, the parks and backyards were all filled with families, all except two. The Lennon and the McCartney households. Both families, despite having gone through similar thing, had very different approaches to dealing with the lost of their loved one.

In the McCartney household there was an overshadowing numbness to their day. It was like any other day, actually any other Monday to be specific. Everything so dry and fake in a way. There were smiles, but they weren’t pure, truthful, they hid something behind them. A sadness, a hole that was still left unfilled. Paul had actually gotten used to it by now, or at least in the outside, being able to function a bit more around the constant memories that this day brought to him.

In the Lennon household there was also a silence, but no numbness. On the contrary, John’s nerves were all in his flesh. Everything and everyone got on his nerves making him explode with a simple comment. Every little whisper he hear made him think of her, every word seemed to be another knife that was being stabbed in his chest.

It was around lunch when he left school, not being able to hold things together much longer he skipped the rest of his classes and ran away to the only place where he could think.

As his feet moved quickly and heavily on the grass of strawberry fields, he sucked heavily on his cigarette, till he was stopped in his tracks.

"John?" The young, dark haired and slightly red eyes teddy sniffed, standing up quickly.

"What are you doing here?" John spoke with a stiff voice as he moved on the balls of his feet.

Paul sighed and rubbed his temple. “Needed a bit of a breath. You?”

"Same" John looked down. "Mind me staying."

"Come on mate, of course not." Paul moved slightly right on the tree he was sitting against, letting his older friend sit next to him in the grassy ground. John put the ciggie on his lips before sitting down next to Paul, leaving about an inch between them.  John sighed as he brought his legs up to his chest. "Shit day?"

"A Monday, how else could it go?" Paul chuckled with a certain sad tone to it as he looked down. There was a long silence, till the younger one looked sideways at John and, in a very small voice, he asked: "it’s her isn’t it?"

Any other people that said that to John would have had their face punched in, but once it came from Paul’s sweet lips it had an opposite effect. It paralysed John at first, making him stare forward into oblivion as he seemed to try to work out all the world’s problems. Soon, though, his whole body curled into itself as a heartbreaking sob came out of his lips. Without giving it much thought Paul quickly wrapped his arms around John’s tense figure, rubbing his back as he cooed him.

"It’s alright John…" He spoke, feeling his own tears pool his eyes. "Let it out."  

Silence still reigned for a few more seconds as John battled his feelings.  ”I just…. Miss her.” He suddenly sobbed openly. Paul closed his eyes, tightening his embrace around John being hugged back with passion. Tears poured out of their eyes like waterfalls as they sobbed in each other’s arms, just holding each other as they let the deep sadness pour out of them. With every tear they felt lighter, feeling as though the hole that before haunted them, making them both feel raw and empty was slowly being filled again. Slowly their cold bodies heated up, the black and white life they had been having slowly filled with colour. Trees looking green again, as the lights that shone through it gained a shining heat. They pulled back from the hug a little bit, letting their gaze linger as they looked at each other with new eyes.

John raised his hand and softly placed it on Paul’s warm, chubby cheeks. His hand was soft on it, stroking it very softly before he smiled. “Paulie, I’m so lucky to have found you.”

Paul smiled cheekily, letting his blink last a little longer just so he could focus on John’s touch a bit more. “You sure are.”


End file.
